Dio's Databook
Dio's Databook, or D.D, is the attribute system by which all characters use in A Galaxy Reborn. D.D operates from a 20-point scale, with 1 being the lowest and 20 being the highest value of power. D.D has a soft cap at 10 points, which is considered peak-human ability. The only way to reach beyond is through other means, be it the force, cybernetics, or species-specific traits. It is composed of 6 attributes, all of which are innate abilities that all characters possess. Beneath them are a multitude of Skills which refer to more specific abilities that are applied through circumstance. An example of the D.D is provided below. Skills You cannot directly add points to Skills when you earn them, their value is based on the attributes that they derive from. All characters possess skills, but not all possess the same level of skill in these abilities. The difference between these things is that characters can possess what are called Specialties in a skill. This is usually denoted by an 'X' next to the skill in question. Characters with a specialty in a skill have higher numbers than those without them. Skill specialties are 1/2th the number of an attribute. Skills without specialties are 1/4th of an attribute. In example, Character A has a 10 in Dexterity and has a specialty in Sleight of Hand. Their Sleight of Hand would be a 5 while their Stealth would only be a 2 (rounded down). Strength Strength determines how physically strong a character is. The number of points in this attribute is indicative of this value, as with all other attributes. Characters with a high Strength attribute tend to be brutes, strong warriors clad in armor capable of tossing a man overboard without exerting themselves. Athletics Strength determines a character's athletic ability. This specifically refers to your character's power in handling situations that require physical finesse, such as climbing up a mountain, holding a door shut, and so on. Dexterity Dexterity determines how physically agile a character is. This includes a character's general speed, as well as their ability in accuracy and dodging incoming attacks. While in the same realm as Strength, characters with high Dexterity attributes tend to be the opposite type of warrior. Quick on their feet, and relying on their movement and speed to weave through attacks and strike at the weaknesses of their foes. Acrobatics Dexterity determines a character's acrobatic ability. This refers to your character's finesse, or their ability to stay on their feet during a tasking situation. Such as when balancing on a tight rope, or standing up when an earthquake occurs. Sleight of Hand Dexterity also determines a character's ability with actual dexterity, or their ability to use their hands. This can be used when pick-pocketing someone, planting something on them, concealing an object; etc. Stealth Stealth deals with your character's ability to sneak around without being noticed, slipping out of the attention of someone, or even sneaking behind them without being noticed. Endurance Endurance determines a character's ability to withstand injury and exert themselves over time. All men bleed the same, but not all can still fight while doing so. Characters with a high Endurance are especially dangerous, as they do not give in so easily in the fevered pitch of battle. They could take a lethal stab in a gut, and still get up with the last of their strength to exact their revenge before perishing. Intelligence Intelligence determines how smart a character is and their ability to solve problems. The Intelligence stat also gives them a means to apply said intelligence in RP. When a character with Intelligence deals with a problem, and their intelligence matches up to the DC (difficulty class), then the DM will provide a suggestion as to how to overcome the problem. The higher their intelligence is compared to the DC, the more suggestions there are and the higher their quality of outcome. Characters with a high intelligence are typically among the scholars or well-versed nobility. History History deals with your character's ability to recall historical events, legendary people, and past governments with accuracy. Investigation Investigation deals with your character's ability to effectively find clues and being able to use them. Medicine Medicine deals with your character's ability to remedy illnesses, diagnose them, and perform actions necessary to stabilize and heal dying people. Nature Nature deals with your character's ability to recall information about terrain, plants and animals, as well as the weather. Tactics Tactics deals with your character's ability to accurately use military science and apply it in battle situations. Wisdom Wisdom determines a character's sense of judgement and their spirituality. Similar to Intelligence, Wisdom is a stat that is applied in RP through circumstance. Particularly with situations regarding Wisdom's area; like the ability to tell if someone is lying or being able to tell if someone is following you. The higher a character's wisdom, the better suggestions they'll recieve that will affect their outcome better. Animal Handling Animal Handling deals with your character's ability to calm down domesticated animals, keeping mounts under control, and so on. Insight Insight deals with your character's ability to tell whether or not a person is lying as well as predicting their next moves. Perception Perception deals with your character's ability to detect people or traps around your character, as well as their overall awareness of an environment. Religion Religion deals with your character's ability to accurately describe lore regarding one's own religion, rites and prayers, and so on. Survival Survival deals with your character's ability to survive in the wilderness, and all of the essential information that goes with that. Such as finding and following tracks, hunting wild animals, identifying signs of predators, and avoiding natural hazards. Charisma Charisma determines a character's social skills. Also similar to Intelligence, Higher charisma will affect your character's ability to speak, allowing them to better bargain and negotiate with others in RP. Deception Deception deals with your character's ability to effectively hide the truth or lie to people. Intimidation Intimidation deals with your character's ability to influence people through hostile threats, actions, and or violence. Persuasion Persuasion deals with your character's ability to influence someone through diplomacy.